50 Instances Between Prodigy and Worker
by Silent Sage
Summary: [1sentence comm.]50 themes, 50 sentences related to each theme. Little moments, no matter insignificant, captured in seconds, minutes, hours, and forever incased in the memories of the eyes that witnessed it. NejiLee


**NejiLee 50 Sentences**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and the characters in this fic belong to the wonderful mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**#01 – Air**

A good breakfast, like Gai-sensei's Power Meal (more like mush) for example, was as necessary as air itself; Neji would glare at him before he slipped a spoonful of the gray concoction in his mouth much to Lee's delight.

**#02 – Apples**

Something was near him, hanging from the tree branches above where he was meditating; without opening his eyes, he raised his hand and 'plop', in his outstretched hand was a shiny apple, courteously provided by his branch climbing, squirrel-like teammate.

**#03 – Beginning**

Gasping, Lee watched his new team member easily hit the center of the bull's eye with utmost precision.

**#04 – Bugs**

Neji didn't even need his Byakugen to see the slight flaws in Lee's arm as he threw his shurikens; they landed _just_ shy of the bull's eye.

**#05 - Coffee**  
When Lee first tasted coffee, he immediately stuck out his tongue, a scowl on his face; the next time he tried coffee, he was with Neji, the white-eyed boy had taken a sip and grabbed the green-clad boy, forcing the hot liquid down his throat.

**#06 – Dark**

Neji smirked in triumph as Lee nodded numbly to the taste of the black coffee.

**#07 – Despair**

Lying in his hospitable bed, Lee covered his moist eyes with his good arm; his other arm lied against the pristine bed, unusable.

**#08 – Doors**

The door of the hospitable swung silently as Neji entered; his clear eyes unreadable as he gazed down at the broken boy; slowly, he placed his bandaged hand on Lee's good arm.

**#09 - Drink**  
Lee watched Neji drink, it was like any other person drinking, but the Hyuuga still made it look so _damn_ graceful.

**#10 - Duty**  
A ninja never expressed emotions on his face for it could give away their next move, yet, the corner of Neji's cheek would twitch just faintly when Lee licked the melted drips off his ice cream cone.

**#11 – Earth**

Ending up on the ground was common for Lee because he often collapsed because of exhaustion; this time, he had more than enough energy, energy Neji would make use of.

**#12 – End**

Pressed against Lee's back, Neji nuzzled the whimpering ninja's hair, his hands, normally lethal weapons against his enemies, were lethal for another reason.

**#13 - Fall**  
Years ago, there was always a nagging feeling that Lee would fall behind just because he couldn't do ninjutsu or genjutsu, now, a bandaged hand would help him catch up.

**#14 – Fire**

No matter how much Neji coldly told Lee that he would never make a good ninja because of his lack of abilities, to his surprise, in the end, it only fueled Lee's determination in himself.

**#15 - Flexible**  
In taijutsu, a user had to be flexible, especially when it involved the Gates; Neji put it to use in other ways.  
**  
#16 – Flying**

Feeling strong arms wrap around his neck, his named whispered like a god's; Neji knew a euphoria that was only his.

**#17 – Food**

Team Gai, after one of them had gone a mission for an extended amount of time, would all meet up with one another for a small reunion.

**#18 – Foot**

Gai and Tenten promised themselves never to pick up a fallen chopstick or spoon when eating with Neji and Lee ever again.

**#19 – Grave**

"Father, it's good to see you again…" in front of his father's grave, Neji placed a hand on the headstone; his hand was warm against the cold stone.

**#20 - Green  
**Sitting against a nearby tree watching Neji, Lee stood out more than usual against the grey and white of the Hyuuga Branch family graveyard.

**#21 - Head**  
Neji stood behind Lee, glaring at the bowl shaped hair that refused to change, no matter how hair gel he applied to it; at least a dozen tubs of premium hair gel were littered on the floor behind him.

**#22 - Hollow**  
Lee openly gaped at his reflection, his alabaster eyes blank as he fell backwards to a shocked Neji; his signature hair was spiked like a _regular_ person.

**#23 – Honor**

Byakugen had many uses, but it took sheer willpower not to use it when Lee was just a stall away in the shower room.

**#24 – Hope**

Lee blushed, averting his eyes from the intense look his teammate was giving him; there was no use in hiding his blush from Neji's eyes.

**#25 – Light**  
A small Lee wept, his small, pudgy fingers wiping tears from his plump cheeks; he didn't know where he was in the scary, dark woods, but suddenly, a pale hand from an equally pale, little boy grasped his hand tightly, leading him out of the forest like a guardian angel.

**#26 – Lost**

When Neji was younger, before he found out about the curse seal and his father was alive, he found a small, boy, crying, unable to find his way home.

**#27 - Metal**  
"…Tenten…put the shuriken down…what, no, you _cannot_ throw it at me while I try to dodge it!"

**#28 – New**

"Leeeee…, come on, I just have to try them out, and they're so _shiny_; they're just begging to be used!"

**#29 – Old**

The rare occasions that Team Gai visited the Hyuuga estate, or Neji's room for that matter, Lee found an old, well-worn stuffed rabbit, much to Neji's chagrin before he promptly threw it in the garbage; Lee, when he thought Neji wasn't looking it, saved the poor rabbit.

**#30 – Peace**

Holding Neji's stuffed rabbit to his chest, Lee curled around it in his bed, breathing in its former owner's lingering scent.

**#31 – Poison**

Just looking into those large, watery, alabaster eyes, Neji could feel himself weaken.

**#32 – Pretty**

Lee squealed when Neji finally, finally allowed him to braid Neji's long hair.

**#33 – Rain**

Neji held Lee close, the rain always made his left arm and leg ache.

**#34 – Regret**

Tracing Neji's chest, the star-shaped wound would make Lee weep if not for the hand that lightly touched his arm and leg.

**#35 - Roses**  
The Kazekage visited Konoha once after he was newly appointed, Lee enthusiastically gave the stoic Gaara a dozen roses out of friendship; Neji stubbornly refused to buy any red flowers or roses from the Yamanaka shop for a year.

**#36 - Secret  
**It was a required meeting with all of Konoha's top ninja, a meeting of friendship between friendly, neighboring countries; carefully crafted masks covered boredom as Neji and Lee laced their fingers together.

**#37 – Snakes**

A moderately large house near a forest, especially next to Konoha's forests always caused minor problems, for instance, the friendly animal life always managed to crawl into the warm house, especially snakes, which Neji neatly threw away into the bushes while Lee squealed behind the stoic Jounin.

**#38 – Snow**

In a blanket of white, Neji should've been able to blend in better than Lee who stubbornly wore green everywhere and whenever he was able to; he was finally able to fully disappear into the snow when Lee jumped onto a branch above him, forcing a blanket of snow to completely cover a meditating Neji.

**#39 – Solid**

Waking up from nightmares of sand and darkness, Lee sighed, relieved by the warm, comforting, white weight by his side.

**#40 – Spring**

"No, Lee, you aren't allowed to play hide-and-seek with the squirrels, no matter how much you want to prove to them you're better at hopping the branches than they are."

**#41 - Stable**  
Neji meditated, trying to clear his mind from a barely successful mission from a week earlier; a warm, bandaged hand covered his, calming his mind.

**#42 – Strange**

When it was Lee's turn to cook, Neji would watch, fascinated as Lee inhaled his overly spicy curry, his untouched until Lee inquired him about if he was going to eat it or not.

**#43 – Summer**

Summer was sticky, muggy, and hot in Konoha; it was the same in Neji and Lee's bedroom.

**#44 – Taboo**

Whenever Neji passed by, Lee's fingers would twitch, aching to run his fingers through the long strands of ebony.

**#45 - Ugly**  
Looking down at his scarred fingers, Lee would repress such notions; that is, until Neji sat down in front of him, a brush placed in hand's reach.

**#46 – War**

Ebony clashed with white, lime green bathroom tiles on one side, lilac tiles on the other end.

**#47 – Water**

Lee blushed underneath the spray of water and dark hair, Neji overhead; who would've thought such an act was capable in the tub!

**#48 – Welcome**

After a mission, Neji would take barely two steps into the doorway of their home before a green blur collided into him, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, a familiar face pressed joyously against his neck.

**#49 – Winter**

People compared Neji to winter, beautiful in a cold way, but Lee saw different; Neji was like winter, except he was _warm_, warm like a cup of hot chocolate.

**#50 – Wood**

Lee refused to do anything that wasn't training when it came to the wooden poles on the training ground; they had too many splinters.

-------------------------------

SS: The old guys who created the whole 'grammatical' system sucks. Blah. Oh, and reviews and criticism would be great too. This is like, totally out of thin air, but my gosh, has it really been five years since 9/11?


End file.
